


Starbucks Love Story

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winterfalcon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Bucky was working at Starbucks, trying to juggle with school and work, so he could finally finish college and just get his degree done. Sam was an Officer at the nearest police station.





	Starbucks Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Another sam/ bucky love story, cos why not.  
> Another Binge writing moment

It was one rainy morning, which Bucky dread the most, he hated wet weather. He had his first opening shift , so it means, more cranky customer, wet floors, and loud chattering. He hated it so much. But it was gonna change for him, it was already 10am, the breakfast crowd were clearing out, he had 2 more hours before he had to rush off for his classes, there came in a guy, milk chocolate skin, wearing a police uniform, had the most beautiful smile, his smile came up to his eyes, Bucky never seen anyone smile that wide before, “ Hey there handsome, I have a huge order, can you like get me 5 cups of black coffee, and one latte, also do you guys have sandwiches?” the officer said, while eyeing Bucky and giving him his best smile, “ yeah we have a few sandwiches, tuna, egg mayo, ham and cheese, you name it, I make it” Bucky said cheerfully, he was never cheerful but this guy right here just changed his mood. “ Nice, can you like pack for me, one tuna, one ham and chesse, 2 egg mayo and how bout surprise me with a new sandwich” the officer said smiling to Bucky. “ Sure thing, total would be $45 please, card or cash?” Bucky said after keying in everything, “Here’s a $50, keep the change, I’ll be back in 10 mins alright” the officer replied, as he about to walk away, “ your name please officer?” Bucky asked, “ Wilson, Sam Wilson” Sam winked at Bucky. Bucky smiled while doing the order, he had a less than 2 hrs to go anyways, it made his day actually, he made a special PBJ sandwich for Sam, just in case he wrote a note on the packaging, “ For Sam, hope you’re not allergic to nuts, From Bucky :) “ he wrote. He also packed extra tuna sandwich, in case he was allergic to nuts.  
Just in time, as he finished his order, Sam came in again, with a wider smile, it literally melt Bucky’s heart, “Thankyou Handsome” Sam winked, before leaving. “ Thankyou and come again!” Bucky shouted, before Sam left, “ For you? Anytime Sweetheart!” Sam shouted back. Bucky was on cloud nine, he also had to leave for class, he’s lucky his school was near, he grab his bicycle in the back room, and went off to cycle to class. He had another shift at night later, he was hoping to see Sam again tonight. As the police station was kinda near anyways, he wouldn’t mind to deliver.  
“What’s that officer?” Clint jab Sam in the ribs, they were in their locker room. Sam was about to eat the sandwich Bucky made for him, it was the first time he saw Bucky while he did his usual coffee run. “Hope you’re not allergic to nuts, From Bucky :)” it wrote, he smiled, was it suppose to be something dirty or was he asking if he had an allergy, he chuckled and shook his head, “ just a sandwich, Barton, I got yours and Rogers Sandwiches too” Sam replied. “Is it from the Starbucks down the road? Steve bestfriend works there while taking his college degree” Clint replied with a mouthful, “Steve Bestfriend?” Sam asked, he starting to get curious, he knew Steve had another bestfriend which got back from the military due to some accident, maybe it was a coincidence. “Yeah, James I think his name?” Clint continued chewing loudly, “ Yeah yeah bucks, I get it, he’s cute and all, and you haven’t told me his name? maybe I know him or something, since my station is the only one near here” Steve said into his phone, as he got into the locker room, it was a locker room/ pantry, so that’s where everyone took a break, he saw Clint and Sam, he nod at them, sense of acknowledgment, “ come on bro, you not gonna tell me his name? come on you’re my bestfriend, James Barnes, I’m gonna kill you soon, alright I’m picking you up after work okay, I promise, have fun in class!” Steve spoke into the phone before hanging up. “ Sup guys, is that my sandwich?” Steve asked while pulling a chair next to Sam, “ Yeah its yours Cap, what was that about? You seem happy” Sam replied, “Nah my bestfriend, he just got back from the military like months back he just started school today, he was talking bout his crazy shift today at work, meeting some cute officer, like hello there are like a lot of officer in this station but he won’t tell me his name,” Steve just shrugged, “he used to work the evening shift at our local Starbucks, but since his school started, he needed morning shifts, and it was his first morning shift today, he was complaining bout the crowd, then he said some cute officer came today to buy drinks and stuff” Steve said a mouthful, “ anyways, who got the sandwiches?” Steve asked, “ it was Barton!” Sam replied without thinking, he wanted to know if Bucky was Steve’s friend, but he didn’t wanna sound desperate, “Clint, maybe you were the cutie James was talking bout?” Steve asked, Clint looked at Sam weirdly but he just shrugged his shoulder, he didn’t wanna get into any dramas.

Just as Bucky class ended, Bucky cycle back to work, to finish another 2hr shift then meet Steve at his apartment for dinner, as he put on his apron, he heard the door bell rang, indicating a customer was in, he turned to the counter, at guess who was back, Milk Chocolate Officer, Sam Wilson, “ hey there cutie, can I get a latte to go and another special sandwich, no worries, I’m not allergic to nuts, I love nuts” Sam said with a wink. “ On your way officer!” Bucky smile back, Sam slid a 10, while Bucky prepared his order, “ keep the change cos you’re cute as fuck” Sam gave him a smile, and just walked out, turning to wave a goodbye. Bucky was starting to love working at this Starbucks, that night he met Steve, and he couldn’t stop gushing bout Sam, he kept saying how beautiful his smile was, “Officer Sam Wilson? “ Steve asked, with a quirk of his eyebrow, he was seated on the floor by Bucky, eating a pizza, while Bucky had to finish his homework, “ Yeah? Is there more Sam Wilson at the station?” Bucky asked, “ Nah Sam Fucking Wilson, he was from the airforce, then downgraded himself to work as an officer, after some shit happen, he’s literally my right arm man, Clint being my left arm, we’re the best trio bro!” Steve replied with a chuckle. “WHATTT THE FUCKKK, you mean the guy I’m gushing bout is your trusted bestfriend at work, the one you always wrote about when I was in the military?” Bucky answered, he literally sat up straight, “ God he was hot as fuck! Steven where have you been hiding him?” Bucky smacked the back of Steve’s head. Steve could only laugh, “I’ll tell him you said that okay”  
For the next 3 months, Bucky kept working the morning shift, and exactly at 1015 am everyday, Officer Sam Wilson would come in and have his order taken and made by Bucky himself, it was always the same God damn order, Bucky got used to it, so he literally made the order In advanced, so Sam didn’t have to wait too long for it. As usual at 5.30 pm, Sam would walked in and order his usual, latte and a special sandwich, normally Bucky would make PBJ sandwich, somedays he would add a muffin, or he made ham and cheese with extra cheese, or tuna sandwich with extra cheese, or ham and cheese with extra ham. Bucky always liked to see Sam, he couldn’t deny it. Sam would always flirt with him, and he will flirt back. Bucky then stop coming for morning shift the next 2 weeks, he literally cancelled his shift for that 2 weeks, it got Sam worried, he was so worried, that after the 2nd week ended, he literally begged Steve to tell him, where Bucky was, “ Bucks? He didn’t tell you, he had exam week for the past 2 weeks, he finishing his last paper today then he’s on term break” Steve replied him, Steve knew Sam was crushing hard on Bucky, Sam always look happy when he came back from his coffee run and when he ended his shift, he always smile wider and always wanting to go the Starbucks Bucky works at. Steve would encourage either one of them to go ahead and date or something, but they were to shy, and Steve found that super cute.

Bucky walked out of the examination hall with a wide smile, finally school ended, he deserve the term break, he was thinking of clocking as much hours as possible, maybe start doing the delivery jobs on his bicycle, so he could send Sam’s order and maybe talk to him privately. As we walked out of the building, speak of the devil, there Officer Sam Wilson, standing by his police cruiser, looking handsome as ever, with his shades on, with his arms behind his back. Bucky calmly walked over to Sam, “ What can I do for you, officer?” Bucky said , while giving Sam a smile, “You’re under arrest James Barnes.” Sam said , with so much seriousness in his voice, “ what did I do wrong officer?” Bucky gulped down, he was getting nervous. “ For stealing.” Sam replied, “ what the hell did I stole now?” Bucky was nervous as hell, “For stealing my heart, “ Sam said with a smile holding the flowers he has been hiding behind his back, James Buchanan Barnes, would you like to go out with me?” Bucky smile so wide that his cheeks hurts so much, he wanted to just hug and kissed Sam there and then but he couldn’t, Sam was in his uniform after all. “ YES YES YES FUCKING YES!” Bucky replied, “ GOD I JUST WANNA KISS YOU SO BADLY BUT YOU’RE IN YOUR UNIFORM” Bucky voice went slightly higher, “ Maybe tonight, after our first date, my love” Sam replied with a smile.  
Damn Bucky was happy, was blessed. Maybe working at Starbucks had their perks, maybe coming back from the military had a good sign, maybe going back to civilian life was a lot better. Now he was doing his degree, working at a coffee house, and now he’s dating Officer Sam Wilson. Life is perfect.


End file.
